Paul's Dark Side Outtakes
by JBlackness11
Summary: These are outtakes that go along with some chapters of Paul's Dark Side.
1. Chapter 1 Sex Therapy

**Outtake Number One**

"_**Sex Therapy"**_

_**Inspired by the song " Sex Therapy by Robin Thicke"**_

_**This chapter has been written by **_

_**"My BDSM Fairy"**_

_**This outtake continues from where chapter 10 leaves off with Paul and Bella and it will help the transition into chapter 11**_

**_Rating: Mature_**

"_Will you be my submissive?"_

_That question caused something to click within Bella. It felt like something that had been missing had finally been put back into place. She saw the hope and desire in Paul's eyes and she knew there was only one answer that she could give him._

_"Yes."_

_Paul backed away from Bella and said, "Good, now let's see if we can do something about Jacob Black giving you the best orgasm ever."_

_Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bullet vibrator with a remote._

ooOOoo

As Paul pulled the vibe out of his pocket, it almost glowed in the dim light of the room. He saw a flicker of not just recognition in Bella's eyes but also excitement. Even though Paul wanted nothing more than to bring Bella to new highs of pleasure, he knew that she needed to understand a few things first. With pleasure came a little pain, or more like a little bit of suffering in this case.

Paul smirked and knew that he would enjoy watching Bella squirm as he teased her throughout the night.

"Oh, do you know my little friend here? Looks like you do. Unfortunately, you're going to have to play for him," Paul tossed it on the bed and stalked toward her shivering frame.

By the looks of things, Bella was ready to beg, and Paul wanted her to beg in more ways than one. Once he got to her, he placed his head at the side of her neck and let his hot breath wash over her skin. He then gave it a nice long lick before he grabbed her face and turned it toward him.

"Are you a thousand percent sure this is what you want Bella? You need to know that once I get started there is no stopping with me!"

The look on Bella's face told Paul she was eager, ready, and willing to please. All the things Paul looked for in not just a sub, but also the woman that could bring together the two parts of his lifestyle.

In that moment, as they stared at each other's eyes, Paul knew that with Bella he could have it all. He damn sure wanted it all. Paul wanted to leave a mark on her so deep that everyone would know she belonged to him.

"Bella, look you little tramp! I need a fucking answer now or I leave you hanging up there all night begging for a release," Paul growled the words to her and Bella started rubbing her thighs together.

"Yes, I want this. I want you, all of you, and especially this part of you."

"Good girl, very good girl in deed."

Paul grabbed her arms of the hook but he didn't remove the cuffs. He then instructed Bella to get down on all fours in front of the bed. Paul was pleased that Bella simply followed his instructions without hesitation.

He walked around her, scoping her out. Paul wanted to see if she'd crack under pressure and make a mistake.

"Look Baby doll, I don't do that color bull shit that Jake is in to. So, when you said you were good, that means your good till I am done teasing, pleasing, and fucking you. Is that alright with you?"

Paul had squatted down in front of Bella's face. She was looking down at him in the eyes. He smirked at her because she had just made her first mistake.

"Bella, why are you looking at me in the eyes like we are on the same level? Don't look at me unless I tell you to! Do I make myself clear?"

Bella continued to stare at him. Clearly, she was dumbstruck at the way Paul was talking to her and commanding the situation.

When she didn't respond Paul growled at her and stood to his full height. He stomped back to his dresser and produced a ridding crop, blindfold, and something concealed in a small wooden chest.

Bella turned her head to look at him with a worried expression. Paul saw this and chuckled, "Are you scared, Baby? Don't you trust me? Don't answer; just nod your head yes or no!"

Bella nodded her head "yes" in affirmation and Paul picked up the crop.

"Baby doll, get off the floor, but you have to do it exactly how I instruct you to. Go from all fours, to kneeling then stand up straight. Put your arms out and in front of you then turn to face the bed. Once you do that take three steps forward. Left foot, right foot, left foot. When you reach the bed, lean over, turn your head away from me, and place your cuffed hands out in front of you."

Bella looked perplexed. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but when Paul took a step forward with the blindfold and riding crop, she shut it quickly.

"Baby, I am trying to be patient but I don't got all fucking night you little cunt! Get the fuck up now before I give you an incentive to move faster!"

Paul reached down, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her over to the bed. When the got there, he motioned for her to lie like he instructed and she did. As soon as, Bella was stretched out before him, he quickly reached down and yanked his boxers off her body.

Bella let out a mixture of a whine and yelp. However, she had no time to prepare for what happened next. Paul positioned himself behind her and hovered over her body. He dragged the riding crop up from the back of her right thigh; then over her right, soft, and flushed cheek.

Paul moaned into her right ear, "Oh, Baby doll, I forgot to tell you that I am about to give you a punishment. Not because you let Jake mind fuck you, but because you're not following my instructions."

At that very moment, Paul could feel Bella's knees wobble underneath him. Of course, Paul smirked and took the opportunity to have a bit more fun with her, "You like that don't you? What is going on in that dirty little mind of yours?"

He stood up then and started to whack at her plump, round, flesh with the crop. Bella groaned at first but then she started to sigh, as if he was massaging her with hot oils or something. Paul was rather pleased with her response.

"You know I am starting to think you like being a bad girl," Paul was obviously stating a fact because Bella continued to moan.

"Baby, these are the rules; First, don't look at me unless I order you to. Second, when I say do something you had better not hesitate! Third rule, you better cum more than once or I'll have to start all over again."

Paul chuckled at the last statement because Bella started to grind into the mattress. In an effort, to get some relief to the tension that was mounting inside her. He was more than pleased with Bella. Why had he been afraid to let loose with her?

"Ok, I think you've learned your lesson," Paul put the riding crop down and kneeled behind Bella.

He immediately started to massage her rose stained, apple bottom with his strong and nimble fingers. Bella slid closer to the edge of the bed and wiggled her butt a little as if she was giving a burlesque show or something. Clearly, it was an effort to bring her apple bottom, or more importantly; her dripping, heated, center closer to his face.

Paul let out a throaty laugh and responded, "Baby Doll, are you trying to ask for something? You can respond either, 'Yes, Mister Lahote or No, Mister Lahote.' Please respond now."

Bella stumbled over her words but they came out loud and clear, "Yes, Mister Lahote!"

"Good, very good Bella. Now, what exactly do you want me to do? You can respond now," Paul, answered as his hands inched closer to her wet entrance.

At the same time, he leaned over and kissed her bottom. Bella cried out in response to the action and her leg went out bring her on the floor in front of him. Paul didn't miss a beat as he scooped he up off the floor.

In one fluid motion, Paul was standing up with Bella in his arms. He placed her on the bed as he studied her flushed face. It was in that moment that Paul knew he had made his point. Paul had shown her that Doms come in all forms.

"Bella, are you alright? I didn't hurt you or anything," concern was heavily laced into his soft words.

Paul slid onto the bed beside her and started stroking her thigh. His heated hand crept higher until it slipped under the borrowed shirt she was wearing. He sighed, "Bella you can look at me now, please look at me."

While he waited for her to so as he asked his eyes roamed over her body from head to toe. She turned to look at him just as his eyes were making their way back up to her face. They both gave each other a devious smirk.

"Mister Lahote, you asked for me to look at you. So, am I supposed to be looking at something in particular?" Bella's voice went up like a naughty child being caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

She even licked her pink, puffy, lips at him and moaned. That did it! Paul changed his mind once again and now he hovered over her body like a dark cloud. He growled at her before his lips started fighting with hers.

"Bella, I was about to be kind but you bring out the animal in me," Paul panted out between heated kisses.

At the same time, Bella spread her legs wide so that Paul's bulging hardness began to rub against her painfully, swollen nub. They both hissed in response to the contact. Paul's eyes closed tight as he began to imagine all the ways he could make her scream out in mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Mister Lahote, do you think I've earned the pleasure of being un-cuffed now? If Mister Lahote, sets my hands free I can give his big, thick, throbbing, love muscle a massage."

Bella's voice became light and sultry as she breathed the words into his chest. Paul pressed harder into her then and began to nip at her neck. He couldn't answer her right now because Paul was too hard to think straight. This little mousy girl was lethal!

In the blink of an eye, Paul reached up to the collar of Bella's t-shirt with both hands. His strong grasp tore the shirt to shreds in no time flat. Then he reached into his pants pocket and produced a key, which Paul used immediately to set Bella's hands free.

"Since you want your hands free, I have take your sight away, alright? Nod 'yes or no,' now."

Naturally, she nodded her head yes before the words made it all the wait out of his mouth. Paul slid down her body till his hand landed on the blindfold near the edge of the bed. Once he had it in his possession, Paul began his ascent back up her body leaving hot, opened mouth kisses until he reached her neck.

They both were panting by the time Paul placed the black, silky blindfold over her eyes. Bella's hands went to work almost immediately on his belt buckle; then she proceeded to unbutton and lower the zipper on his trousers. While all this was going on, Paul had his mouth attached to crook of her neck where he was nibbling at her soft, sweet flesh.

As soon as Bella started to push his trousers off his body, Paul pulled away from her and kicked them off quickly. He wasted no time in slinging his shirt off either. However, Paul slowed down when he looked at Bella's body lying exposed and ready for him.

In the dim light of the room, her pale, flushed skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Paul licked his lips in anticipation and dove right in between her opened thighs. He growled softly as his soft, wet tongue began to twirl along her heated, soaked honey pot.

"Bella you're absolutely beautiful. You're perfect in every way that counts, but more importantly you are perfect for me," Paul breathed out the words as he continued to dine in her oval office.

If Bella's moans, screams, and curse words were any indication, Paul definitely had perfected his technique in this area. He decided to up the ante and redirected his tongue to pulsate over her pleasure center. That must have set off something inside them both because Bella screamed out his name and closed her thighs around Paul's face.

Paul chuckled as he grabbed onto her thighs and pinned them into the bed.

"Baby, if you suffocate me how am I going to finish you off?"

"Sorry, Mister Lahote I got carried away. I promise not to do it again," Bella, panted out the apology as her hands started to creep toward her rock, hard, pink pebbles.

"Oh no, you don't," he growled the order at Bella and her hands stopped dead in their tracks.

Paul could no longer play around anymore. He covered her body instantly as his eager, hot, moist mouth latched on to her perky pebble. At the same time, his thick and nimble fingers slid inside her opening. Bella bowed her body against him in an effort to force not just his finger deeper inside her; but she wanted his mouth to cover of her jiggly flesh.

"You're such a good girl. So, I'll let you cum all over my hands but you have to promise me something first," Paul had his mouth pressed right next to Bella's left ear as he reached and removed the blindfold from her eyes.

"Bella look at me now!"

Of course, Bella followed his command as if she had been playing this game all her life. Paul smirked for a moment at the thought, and then pressed on.

"Bella, listen to me and then repeat exactly what I say. Paul, I belong to you. My body is yours, my mind is yours, and most importantly, my sweet, tight, pretty temple belongs to you alone. I will never again let anyone come near my sacred place but you."

Bella looked into Paul's shining eyes and she could see the unspoken hurt they held. Clearly, this was important to him. As much as it seemed to turn Paul on in the past to watch his submissives engage in sexual acts with other Doms in front of him, his Bella was different. Even though Paul refused to make Bella, feel bad about what had happened with Jake today; she could still see that it was a soft spot for him. She vowed never to be the reason for the look in his eyes tonight.

She eagerly repeated what he said word for word. When she finished Paul sighed in relief as he leaned in and kissed her softly on her sweet lips. He picked up the pace of his hand thrust and started to maneuver his thumb in small, tight circles over her extremely swollen nub.

It could have been seconds or maybe even hours because time seemed to stand still as the two lovers looked longingly in each other's eyes. Neither of them blinked. Suddenly, Bella started thrusting her pelvis into his hand with an aggression close to a she wolf on the prowl.

"That's it just let go Bella. I'm ordering you to cum right now!"

As soon as the words left his lips, Bella's body went into the longest orgasm she had ever experienced. Her whole lower body went numb as she quaked underneath Paul's warm body. Bella closed her eyes tight and saw shooting colors, lights, and visions on how every night could end just like this.

Meanwhile, Paul kept up a steady stream of devotion in her ear. He made all kinds of promises, but he never said the three little words Bella wanted to hear. However, it was there laced in between the lines.

She could feel it in his touch, or the way he watched her with caring and loving eyes. Bella knew that in so many words he loved her, yet his past made him protective of his heart. Paul could feel Bella's movements slow down as he kissed along her jaw.

"What about you? Just give me an hour and I'll do whatever you want," Bella panted as Paul's warm hands caressed her leg.

Paul looked up at her face and asked her the million-dollar question, "So, does Jake still hold the number one spot or what? Enquiring minds want to know?"

Even though he chuckled, Bella knew Paul was serious. She pulled herself together to respond, "Mr. Paul Lahote, you went far beyond anything anyone has ever done to me or for me. What happened between Jacob and I means nothing to me now. He's not even on my radar."

Once the last word slipped out of her mouth, he engulfed her in a world stopping, heart-pumping kiss. They both began to paw at each other. Bella felt her strength returning. She proceeded to reach down and guided his painfully hard shaft inside her still quaking core.

They both moaned out in pleasure as Paul pulled both of her legs onto his shoulders and pounded into her rapidly. Bella had her eyes closed tight until he ordered her to look him in the eyes. She did and he watched her as she licked her lips, reached her hand toward his face, and then slid one of her fingers inside.

He groaned at seeing her boldness. This was the start of something special. This could be the start of something new and beautifully dark in Paul's life. He knew in that moment that they were both free to be themselves now.

"Mr. Lahote, I just want to thank you...I want to thank you for setting me free and teaching me to love in a whole new way," Bella moaned out the words in a long labored breath.

Paul looked into her eyes. There was that dreaded four-letter word again. Love always equaled pain for him but maybe pain was the way to love. A true and everlasting love.

He held on to that thought as he began to explode deep inside her. This set off a shorter but powerful quake inside of Bella. Paul moved inside her until their spasms subsided.

As a result, they both were utterly drained. He managed to roll them to their sides and they continued to look into each other eyes. He caressed her skin softly making tiny swirls in her skin.

"Bella, one more thing, since Jake is no longer an issue, I need you to swear on all that is sacred to us that you will never speak to him without consulting me first. You are never to be alone with him from this moment on because you're mine and mine alone!"

Paul growled out the words and Bella quickly swore her allegiance to him. They curled up into each other's arms and soon were fast asleep. That night, Paul's mind took him to new heights. He dreamed of a life with Bella.

It was a cool night when Paul embraced his dark side and Bella loved every second of it. The next morning would bring new challenges but for right now these two dark lovers had each other.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this glance into the romantic side of being in a BDSM relationship. I can only speak to my experience in the lifestyle. I have nothing but positive things to say. Remember, that this is work of fiction and should be treated as such. The parts of my life I sprinkle in here are mainly my attempt to educate the masses that love can be defined in many ways, many colors, and many shapes.**

"_**Forever Yours, Forever Mine, Forever Ours" paraphrased from Ludwig van Beethoven-Immortal Beloved**_

_**Yours truly,**_

**Little BDSM Fairy**


	2. Chapter 2 Bedroom Eyes

**Pre-Reader: Jacob's Sweetheart 86**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****Warning there are adult themes in this chapter that some may find offensive, read at your own risk.****

**Banner Made by Jacob's Sweetheart86 (Thank you)**

**Outtake #2 "Bedroom Eyes"**

**Written by: My Little BDSM Fairy (This outtake goes along with the "Leah" chapter. )**

"_Finally relax my weary limbs, just lay still_

_The ceiling undulates, the fault of some strange pill_

_I see your body in the doorway, so it seems_

_I must accept my eyes betray these half-dreams_

_Oh, I need your bedroom eyes(4x)_

_The hours to the sunrise creep, but I don't care_

_There is no hope for any sleep if you're not here_

_In another scene, in another bed you're sleeping_

_So won't you come and visit me when I'm dreaming_

_Oh, I need your bedroom eyes(4x)_

_I fear that I'll never sleep again..."_

_**-Dum Dum Girls, "Bedroom Eyes"**_

Sam stared down at the slip of paper. Was this really happening? Did this mean Leah had told Angela everything?

"Leah, what exactly happened? Did you tell her about The Club?"

His wife glanced at him with a smirk on her face before she replied, "Sam just give Angela call. She's anxious to speak to you alone and then if you agree with what Angela and I talked about, then we will all have a meeting before you and her start dating."

Dating? Sam was more confused then ever. Even though, dating is what he really wanted. It wasn't that Sam was looking for variety in his life. He had that already with Leah.

Sam had the desire to still be a Dom in a committed relationship. At the same time, Sam desired to be submissive for the first time in his life and Leah was the only person who owned that part of his heart. Therefore, Sam relinquished control in order to obtain something worthwhile with Leah.

Angela was the complete opposite of Leah. Angela was very feminine in a classical sense. She reminded Sam of the old Hollywood actresses of the golden movie era. Angela could make a brown paper bag sexy and that called to the dominant side of his personality.

From the moment Sam laid eyes on Angela, he felt the urge to dominate and protect her. As time went on, he realized he was infatuated with her in a way that was different from what Sam felt for his wife. At the same time, it wasn't like Sam was splitting his affections because all he saw was the two of them.

When Leah put her hand on Sam's shoulder, it brought him out of his haze. She smiled at him sweetly, "Sam don't give yourself a stroke. Just call Angela and she will explain it all. I'm not jealous or anything I think this is the best thing for us."

Once she was done talking, she left him alone. He picked up his cell phone, took a deep breath, and dialed Angela for the first time. Angela was beyond happy that he actually called her.

"Sam, so do you want to come over? I want to tell you a little more about me and what I have to offer your relationship or if you feel more comfortable, I can come over to your house tonight and all three of us can hammer out the details."

Sam was stunned because Angela was handling all this as if she was a professional third wheel or something. He decided to just cut to the chase and ask her something.

"Angela, have you done this before?"

"Yes, I'm a believer in Polyamory. Before you can ask, it's not a religious choice it's about me being true to who I really am. I have a lot of love to give and I want to share with more than one person. I think from what I've heard you feel that way too, Sam."

He was floored by Angela's confession but at the same time, he was liberated by it. She echoed his thoughts exactly. Sam cleared his throat as he responded, "So you want to sleep with Leah too? I'm confused...I thought it was just going to be like when ever I have the urge or something."

"Sam, is that what you really want? A purely sexual relationship with me, because I think we all know that is not the truth. If it were just about sex you would have tried something by now; and to answer your question I'm not gay or bi-sexual or anything like that. I just am referring to the fact that in a Triad relationship, we all are in this together as a unit."

Angela sighed on the other end of the phone once she realized that this had become a much deeper conversation than she wanted at the moment. Sam felt like he was peering into a whole new world! Just when he thought his life was full of secrets here came another one.

That evening Angela, Leah, and Sam had an informative conversation about merging the poly lifestyle with their BDSM needs. Sam was surprised to find out that a lot of the core values were the same. For example: fidelity, trust, honesty, respect, gender equality were all things that went hand in hand with the code they followed within The Club.

In addition, Angela was open to learning more about dominant-submissive relationships. She had always been intrigued by the idea of surrendering yourself completely to someone. The very notion of it excited her.

Which over time lead to the agreement. Sam was in a committed and monogamous relationship with Angela and Leah. They were in a triad relationship or an open marriage situation that was very committed and serious.

Angela was Sam's girlfriend. She was a hundred percent monogamous and faithful to him. She only had eyes for him. From the moment she laid eyes on Sam; Angela felt there was a place for her in his life and as fate had it, there was.

In turn, Leah got to split up the domestic burden and no longer had to take on the responsibility of having to meet all of Sam's sexual needs. She had not just a friend but also a partner with Angela. Someone she could be completely honest with because they were dealing with the same man.

At the same time, all of them shared in the financial responsibilities. In these tough economic times three incomes was a lot better than one. The only thing that was not set in stone was their future. Angela wanted them to live a more public lifestyle.

Mainly, the friction came from the fact that Angela wanted to have Sam's children. She was ready to take the next step and have a commitment ceremony. Sam was unsure of how a small town like Forks would take the three of them moving in together and raising kids as one big happy family.

Sam was torn in two as he thought back on how all this started. He turned over in bed so that he could look at Angela's angelic face. Sam did love the nights or days when they got to have their time together alone.

He let his mind drift back to their first date, which also was the first time they slept together. Angela had reasoned it wasn't like they were strangers. Especially since Sam had initially only wanted a sexual relationship.

Since Sam was married, they had to make their dating adventures an out of town thing. Usually, long weekends worked best since they wouldn't need to rush back home and they could go to some kind of event or festival. Angela enjoyed all kinds of music or art events so Sam surprised her by taking her to one such event on a hot July evening.

Angela licked her lips as she watched Sam dance under the muted lantern lights of the fairgrounds. They had spent the day soaking up the sunshine, eating good food, and of course taking in some local jazz musicians.

She leaned over toward him while interlacing their fingers. Once Sam turned to look down at her she whispered, "Can we get out of here? Maybe go back to my place?"

Sam could see the lustful look in Angela's deep brown eyes. He didn't want to wait to drive all the way back to Forks. Sam wanted her now!

He leaned over to brush his lips against her before he told her what was on his mind.

"We could go back to your place, or I saw a nice little inn on the way here. We could rest for a little bit. Maybe even watch some TV, and drive back in the morning," Sam whispered the words against her neck as he left a heated kiss there.

Of course, Sam didn't wait for her response. He simply whisked her away and headed back toward the car. Angela went willingly with him not saying a word. They started out walking at a leisurely pace but as the parking lot came into view, they started jogging for the car.

They both leaped into the car and sped off in the direction of the Inn. Angela attempted to get the party started in the car, but Sam ordered her to stop. The timber of his voice had Angela wound up so tight she was about to burst.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the Inn with the door halfway open before the car had completely stopped. He jumped out and jogged to the office to get a room. Angela quickly got out of the car and leaned against the passenger door while watching him through the glass window of the office.

Angela never wanted any man the way she wanted Sam right then. In her mind she was imagining all of the things he would do to her body the moment they hotel room door closed behind them. She had been dreaming of his tan muscled body hovering over her for weeks now.

Even though, Angela had never encountered anything remotely close to being intimate with a Dom, she was sure it was something her mind and body wanted. She felt so safe and at ease with Sam anyways. Angela was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Sam standing in front of her till he kissed her lips.

"Angela, what were you thinking about," Sam continued to kiss her lips then moved to the crook of her neck so that she could answer him.

Angela moaned and placed her arms around his neck so that she could pull herself closer to his body. Sam could feel her warm, heated center rub up against him and growled into her neck. Suddenly, he lifted her into his arms and took off for their hotel room.

"Papi, no puedo esperar más! Quiero besar a mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza," Angela purred the words into Sam's ear because she knew what it did to him when she spoke to him in Spanish.

(English translation: Papi, I can not wait any longer! I want you to kiss my body from head to toe.)

Sam silently thanked the spirits because they had finally made it to the room with all their clothes on. He placed Angela on her feet as he opened the door and pushed her inside. He didn't cut on the lights but slammed the door as he stalked toward her petite frame.

"I want you to take off all your clothes now," Sam growled out the words in a very authoritative tone.

Immediately, Angela striped out of the strapless dress she was wearing to reveal that she only had on a pair of purple and red lace peak-a-boo panties. She strolled over to the desk area and bent over to turn on the lamp.

Once the dim light filled the room she glanced at Sam seductively over her shoulder and asked, "¿Quieres que mantener mis zapatos?"

(English translation: Do you want me to keep my shoes on?)

"Yes, Angel, keep the heels on and place your hands on the desk," Sam groaned out the words as he moved behind her and started fondling her wet center.

Angela wanted to keep up with the Spanish lesson but the feel of his warm, thick fingers on her nub made her lose focus. Suddenly, his soft, wet, long tongue plunging in and out of her entrance replaced his fingers.

"Fuck! Sam! Are you making love to me with your mouth? I thought you wanted to show me how big, thick, and long another part of your body was," Angela moaned as she taunted him with her words.

All of sudden, she felt Sam's large heated palm collide with her soft backside with a resounding 'smack.' Angela wiggled her derriere in a taunting manner before thrusting her backside back toward his waiting mouth. He growled into her opening while he playfully teased her swollen button.

"Angel, you need to be a good little girl and stop taunting me or I won't give you any of this big, throbbing monster in my pants," Sam growled out the warning before he gave her another smack on the ass.

Angela moaned as she could feel her body starting to tense up in preparation for her release. Sam pulled his face out of her leaking center just before she went over the edge. He walked away from her and laid down in the center of the king size bed.

"Excuse me! What the hell Sam! I was so close," Angela whined as she turned to face him with a murderous glare.

Sam very calmly sat up on his forearms and licked his lips at her before he answered in a deep sultry voice, "I didn't think you earned the pleasure of cuming on my face yet. So... I stopped."

"I didn't earn the pleasure? So how exactly do I get to earn my rewards around here Sam," Angela asked the questions as she got down on all fours and crawled seductively towards the foot of the bed.

Her eyes never left his as she came to a stop at the foot of the bed. Sam's painfully hard member twitched at the sight of her. She was perfect and she hadn't even started being trained as a submissive.

He watched her for a moment to see if she'd break down but Angela remained perfectly still and waited for him to tell her what to do. Sam sat all the way up on the bed and slide down to the edge so that she was trapped in between his thighs.

"Now your being my good little Angel," He reached down and latched on to her long hair with his right hand and began to pull her up to her knees.

Angela reached for his belt buckle and started undoing his jeans. As soon as they were unzipped, he rose to his feet. The action caused his pants to fall to the floor and revealed that Sam wasn't wearing any knickers under his jeans.

"Angel, be a good girl and do it with no hands," Sam smirked down at her as he pressed his weeping tip to her parted lips.

Simultaneously, Angel opened her mouth to receive him and she made quick work of bringing him back to the seated position. Clearly, she must have acquired some oral skills along the way because no one had ever made Sam feel like this. He was calling on everything that was holy as he lost control of the situation.

"Fuck," Sam shouted as he jerked out of her mouth and deposited a hot, gleaming pearl necklace around her chest.

"Aww thanks Papi! I've always wanted a pearl necklace," Angela smirked at him as she took her index finger and swirled it around in his warm life giving nectar.

They locked eyes as she opened her mouth letting her tongue slip out and lap at her dripping finger. They both moaned as Sam attacked her in a matter of seconds. He had Angela pinned to the wall thrusting in and out of her folds so hard that all you could hear was their flesh smacking.

"You're my good little angel, right," Sam growled out into her neck as his tongue swirled around.

"Yes! Yes, Papi," Angel screamed out as her tiny fingers went to work on her pulsating nub.

"I love you! I love you so much and I promise you, your mine forever," Sam groaned as his long, skillful tongue twirled around her rosebuds.

"I love you too, Sam! I love you so much," Angela moaned as she went over the edge of all reason and desire.

Moments later Sam followed her and they stayed wrapped up in the afterglow of their union for the rest of the night.

_**Back to the present**_

"Sam, what are you doing still up," Angela looked up with him sleepy eyes.

His hand came up to cup her cherubic face. Angela was still his good little angel and he did mean everything he told her that night. Sam leaned in to kiss her soft lips three times before he answered her.

"I don't want to fight with you Angel. I made a promise to you and Leah. I will honor it Angela. I promise, just give me a little more time please."

Angela sighed as she sat up in bed. She studied his beautiful bedroom eyes and felt her core twitch in anticipation. There was never any moment when she didn't want or need him now.

"So, we each have half of your heart?"

Sam pulled the covers back and pulled Angela underneath him. As he lowered himself on top of her, he whispered into her ear, "No, my heart has quadrupled in size because I love you both beyond all understanding. I love you my good little angel."

With that, they picked up right where they started a year ago. Life was complicated, but they all were happy for now.

_**EN: I just want to say I have no experience in being in this kind of poly relationship, but I have seen it work from the outside looking in. I have as a single woman dated two people at the same time and they both were in the know about it. So ... LOL... IDK... it's up for discussion and debate all I can say is it takes a lot of confidence in yourself to be in this kind of situation, but I've never seen a couple who was not just as committed as a normal non poly relationship.**_

_**As far as, the BDSM factor...I can see the two going hand in hand in a couple like Sam and Leah... I think that's how the idea blossomed in my mind. Which inevitably lead me to offer it as an outtake or sub plot for JB... luckily she was intrigued and so... here it is. **_

_**Remember this is just a story and we all have one of our own!**_

_**XOXO**_

**Your Little BDSM Fairy**


	3. Chapter 3 Indie Rokkers Part One

**Prereader: Jacob's Sweetheart86**

**Indie Rokkers**

**Part 1**

I like the line between your belly and your thighs

(rollin' on, rollin' on)

The smell of your hair

The sparkle in your eyes

(rollin'on, rollin'on)

The smoke in your breath

The breathing hard and heavy

The back of your neck

The shine on your Chevy

The moon was so big when I drove it to the levy, girl

(rollin' on, rollin'on)

I found blood and I saw stars

All in the backseat of your car

And I told you it was love

But you won't know the truth

I'm a young man in my prime

With my heart still filled with fear

And it goes on clear

The clean dreams, the sexy limousine

(rollin' on, rollin' on)

Jason's got the energy

He used to be a coke fiend

(rollin' on, rollin'on)

The skinny brown arms coming out of your shirt

Heart is in the right place brain is in the dirt

You live life like every one's an enemy

(rollin' on, rollin'on)

-MGMT, "Indie Rokkers"

Leah was in awe of the scene before her. When she agreed to sign up for training with Rosalie, somehow Leah didn't think it would be like this. Rosalie was everything Leah wanted to be in real life and the lifestyle.

As soon as a person's eyes landed on Rosalie, they were ready to be whatever her heart desired. Naturally, Leah couldn't help snickering when they would run into men falling over themselves in non-BDSM situations.

"Rose, what's the plan for this evening? What exactly are you going to have Jacob do?"Rosalie smirked at Leah as she dimmed the lights in her playroom. Now, Leah had a feeling this was about to get nasty in more ways then one.

"Well, Jacob can dominate any situation. He's good at giving orders, but he can only follow instructions when it suits him. However, a good Dom is an amazing Sub first. It's the natural order of things," Rosalie paused in front of the mirror to fix her lipstick.

Meanwhile, Jacob was sitting on the floor Indian style facing the corner with a blindfold over his eyes.

"Rose, what are you wearing under that robe," Leah questioned her outfit choice because normally Rosalie liked to parade around in exotic clothing, or vintage inspired threads.

"What am I wearing," Rosalie snickered as she repeated Leah's question.

"I don't know, maybe the big bad wolf in the corner can tell us since he knows everything!"

Rosalie yelled as she stormed off toward Jacob, who was still sitting in the corner. Leah felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She was scared yet oddly aroused about what might occur.

She watched as Rosalie put a leather collar around Jake's thick neck. Then she had the audacity to attach a legit looking leash to it. Leah was waiting for Jacob to loose his cool but surprisingly, he didn't question it.

"Come on, mutt! Let's walk, now! Oh, you better do it right, mutt."

Jacob got on all fours as he allowed Rose to lead him to the center of the room.

"Good boy. Now I'm going to take you're collar off. Guess what? Mami, is feeling really generous tonight, so if you're really good, you might get to see something this time," Rose whispered into his ear as she removed the collar and stepped back from him.

Rosalie walked over to a table and deposited her props before she motioned for Leah to join her.

"¿Quieres que me ayude con él esta noche?"

(Do you want to help me with him tonight?)

Of course, Leah knew this wasn't really an offer but a command. Therefore, she played along and responded in Spanish to Rose.

"Si, te voy a ayudar de cualquier manera posible," Leah answered in a steady voice.

(Yes, I will help you in anyway possible.)

They both strolled over to where Jacob was still waiting on all fours in the middle of the room. Once they were standing in front of his face, Rose untied her robe, which caused Leah's mouth to hang open.

Not only was she standing there in a fresh pair of shiny, black Christian Loubontin's that had a four inch, stiletto heel that could kill you. Rosalie had pulled out all the stops and was dressed in an old vintage corset like Bettie Paige or Dita Von Tease.

However, the top of her signature-binding, corset was cup-less. This allowed her perfect peach orbs to bounce freely. Leah couldn't help it, as her eyes roamed over the outfit. She thought the color combination of red and black fit the situation perfectly.

At the same time, Leah wondered how Rose could breathe in such a constricting contraption. Her creamy, alabaster legs were sheathed in flesh colored thigh highs that were attached to her corset by way of her red garter belt. Rose saw Leah admiring her outfit and winked at her.

She stalked closer to Jacob as her gaze raked over his body while he remained on his hands and knees. Jacob was only wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, but his chest was bare and seemed to glow in the dim light of the room.

"Mami's dirty little boy needs to get on his feet, now. Then, Mami wants you to strip down to your birthday suit. After that, you need to kneel in front of me. Do it now," She commanded Jacob in a low but serious tone.

Though he was growling inside, Jake stood up and took off the rest of his clothes just as Rose had instructed. When he was finished, Jacob knelt down before her. His body was a few inches from where Rosalie stood.

"Good boy, very good," Rosalie said softly.

"As a reward, I am going to let Leah take off your blindfold but you will not look at me unless I tell you to. Do you understand me?"

Jacob nodded as he felt Leah remove his blindfold. Of course, Jacob wanted to look, but he knew that to do so would warrant punishment. So, he kept his head bowed and eyes lowered.

"My goodness, the dirty little boy is attempting to be good tonight. We'll see how long that last," Rosalie taunted him as a low chuckle exited her lips.

She even bent over to pet him on the head like a faithful dog. In response, all Jacob could do was bite down on his lip; in an effort to remain in character.

"Look at me, mutt," Rosalie suddenly commanded.

Jacob raised his head to take in Rosalie's almost naked appearance. Naturally, his jaw dropped, the longer he gazed at her curvy figure. He could smell arousal all over her.

Meanwhile, Leah was almost frozen in place. She felt like a fly on the wall as she watched them play out their parts.

Jake felt himself starting to harden almost instantly because not only was Rose here but they had Leah as an audience. Rosalie looked down to see his magnificent member rising and smirked.

"Oh, I think this dirty, little boy likes what he sees. Please, feel free to tell your Mistress if she's dressed appropriately," Rose stated the obviously rhetorical question while her hand came down to grasp Jacob's chin in her hand.

Moreover, Rosalie proceeded to slip off one shoe before she ran her stocking covered toes over his hardening manhood. Jacob groaned quietly, "Yes, Mistress."

He bit his lip as his shaft throbbed beneath her stroking toes.

"I think you should take care of your rising situation, don't you agree Leah?"

Leah's eyes were about to fall out of her head. All she could do was nod in agreement, which caused Rose to snicker before she proceeded.

"However, I'm going to raise the stakes a little, "Rosalie said in a low voice while she continued to rub her toes up and down Jake's big gun.

All of a sudden, Rosalie stopped rubbing her toes on his shaft. Jacob groaned softly but before he could complain, she spread her legs to reveal bare sex. Rose had on a pair of red, peak-a-boo thongs which allowed Jake a perfect view of her glistening core.

Naturally, Jacob mouth began to water at the very idea of burying his tongue deep inside her folds. He even licked his lips in preparation for the feast.

Rosalie smirked down at him as she asked, "You want a taste of my sweet nectar, Go ahead and admit it mongrel!"

"Yes, Mistress," Jacob answered in a strangled voice but his eyes remained glued to her dripping center.

"Well, too bad," She replied flatly.

"What you will do, is bury your face in my slit and simply smell what I have to offer. I guess I can allow you a little relief; so, you can stroke that big third leg of yours."

Jacob was willing to do it because he planned to accidentally rub his nose or his lips on top of her nub.

However, Rosalie added on to her instructions, "You may not taste me. You're only permitted to smell my flowery bouquet. We'll see if you can keep control, pet," She chuckled softly while peering down at him.

Jacob wanted to protest but he obeyed his Mistress as he proceeded to shove his handsome face between her legs. Of course, that didn't stop him from inhaling in her scent which caused his member to throb with desire.

Simultaneously, He wrapped his strong, right hand around his weeping member. At first, he simply gave it a squeeze. However, the longer his face was in between her lips; Jacob began to groaning into her sex while he furiously pumped, pulled, tugged away at his shaft.

Leah forgot what the hell she was supposed to be doing as her left hand cupped her breast. She closed her eyes and imagined Jake being submissive under her command. At the same time, Rosalie did want to see Jacob flip this situation but for now, she was enjoying his sweet torture.

Meanwhile, Jake secretly prayed that Rosalie would order him to at least spill his seed soon. He wasn't confident that he could last much longer.

"That's a good boy. You will not cum until I tell you to," Rosalie moaned out the command.

Immediately, Jacob nodded and moaned out, "Yes, Mistress I understand."

Rosalie looked over at Leah who seemed to be in the middle of her own fantasy because she was panting with her eyes closed. She watched for another moment before she smirked and barked out, "Leah!"

Leah snapped out of her trance, "Yes, Ma'am?"

"I need you to get on your knees beside our pretty little puppy here. I need you to tempt him with your touch. I want your hands to roam all over his body, but Leah please do it slowly. We'll see if our little puppy can keep it under control."

As Leah knelt beside Jacob, she did feel sorry for him a little bit. However, she didn't have time to dwell on it as her hands raked over his heated body. Rosalie eventually instructed her to get up and retrieve a bottle of baby oil from her vanity.

The sexual tension wafted around them as Leah's heated, oiled hands stroked Jacob's hard, toned body. Wherever her hands would touch Jacob would tense for a second and then let out a deep thunderous groan.

However, he never let his threatening load spill out as he maintained his relentless assault on his hard member. Jacob continued to breathe Rosalie's scent deep into his lungs. He even endured Leah's hands on him body with the tenacity of a warrior.

In fact, Leah began to kiss, lick, and suck on his strong, thick neck. Everything became too real for Jake in that moment. He finally conceded as he yelled, "Please, Mistress! I need to cum!"

"Oh Shit! Leah did you hear that? Did our good little puppy beg for a release," Rosalie purred.

"Yes, Mistress I'm begging you. Please allow your servant to cum! Mistress, the combination of your smell and her hands are driving me insane," Jacob cried out as his cock throbbed in his hand.

Rosalie smirked in response to the control Jacob had allowed her to have over him. He was really being a good submissive for once. Perhaps he'd learned enough for today.

"All right, you've earned the right for some pleasure. Be a good little boy and lick my kitty as you find your release."

Just as Jacob started lapping at her center, Rose ordered Leah to get in front of Jacob and wrap her plump lips around his tip. She even told Leah, "You better swallow every last drop or I'll let Jacob take a paddle to your backside when he's done!"

Leah began to suck on the taut head of his weeping willow as Jake slammed his tongue into Rosalie's smoldering honey pot. At the same time, he shoved two fingers into Leah's quivering slit.

It was a massive explosion, as they all erupted at once. Rosalie screamed as her juices gushed into his waiting mouth. Jacob groaned into her as his seed shot straight down Leah's throat.

Of course, Leah was not going to be left out as she clenched tightly around Jake's fingers while she squirted a hot stream of her girly juices on his hand and the floor.

They all were exhausted but satisfied. Eventually, Rosalie told them to feel free and clean up in the guest room because she had other plans. Jacob showed Leah where to go and they both used the bathroom separately.

Once they were dressed and ready to go Leah grabbed Jacob by the arm.

"Look, can we just pretend like this never happened. I mean on some level it's gross because you're like my brother. Not literally, but we grew up together and I'm a bit freaked out."

Jacob chuckled but quieted Leah's fears.

"Trust me, I have no interest in replaying this event. Besides, we both are on our way to being Doms. However, since we both can agree on that why don't you run The Pack in my absence?"

"So, you want me to be your Beta," Leah checked.

He simply stretched out his right hand and waited for Leah to put her hand in his. She did and then from that moment on they never spoke of this night again.

**AN: Well, I decided to enlist the help of another dirty minded and experienced associate of mine. We shall call this Fairy friend... TEMPTRESS (that's sounds sexy and I hope she likes it ;-) ) **

**I can't believe no one has tried to guess my identity. Maybe some of you all think it's still JB writing these but I can tell you without a doubt it's not her! Anyways as all ways this is a story ... even though I am well ...versed in the BDSM lifestyle it doesn't make me an all knowing figure. This is 50% over active imagination and 50% life experience... so... Be safe...enjoy... **WARM WOLF-Y FAIRY DUST**! **

**XOXO, **

**BDSM Fairy and Temptress **


	4. Chapter 4 Indie Rokkers Part Two

**Pre-reader: Jacob's Sweetheart**

****Warning adult themes, read with extreme caution***

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Indie Rokkers, Part 2**

_**I like the line between your belly and your thighs  
>(rollin' on, rollin' on)<br>The smell of your hair  
>The sparkle in your eyes<br>(rollin'on, rollin'on)  
>The smoke in your breath<br>The breathing hard and heavy  
>The back of your neck<br>The shine on your Chevy  
>The moon was so big when I drove it to the levy, girl<br>(rollin' on, rollin'on)**_

I found blood and I saw stars  
>All in the backseat of your car<br>And I told you it was love  
>But you won't know the truth<br>I'm a young man in my prime  
>With my heart still filled with fear<br>And it goes on clear

The clean dreams, the sexy limousine  
>(rollin' on, rollin' on)<br>Jason's got the energy  
>He used to be a coke fiend<br>(rollin' on, rollin'on)  
>The skinny brown arms coming out of your shirt<br>Heart is in the right place brain is in the dirt  
>You live life like every one's an enemy<br>(rollin' on, rollin'on)  
>-MGMT, "Indie Rokkers"<p>

__**  
><strong>_Jacob was dumbstruck for a moment. Who ends the video chat at a moment like that? He knew this was Bella's way of telling him to fuck himself but he couldn't be mad at her._

_She had a right to want it to be a private moment for only her and Paul. Jacob smiled because tonight gave him the confirmation he needed. Bella would have no problem fitting into the dynamics of The Pack._

_He was going to have a lot of fun helping her live up to The Pack's motto "Go hard or go home"._

_Jacob groaned as he glanced down at his ever-hardening erection. Right then and there he resolved to not leave his office unsatisfied. So he quickly picked up his cell phone and dialed a number._

_The phone only rang twice before someone answered in a sultry voice._

_"Yes, Master?"_

_"Fatima, I need you in my office, there's something you need to take care of."_

Fatima replied, "Of course Master, I aim to please you in all areas."

She heard him chuckle before the line went dead. Fatima knew he'd only give her five minutes to get down to his office so she took off her underwear and slipped on a green sheer teddy.

In the front, it simply covered the bare minimum and in the back was nothing but a thin halter sting and a huge bow on her bottom. Fatima slid on her satin green four inch heels and pranced in the direction of his office.

Once she arrived, she knocked three times then patiently waited for further instructions.

"Fatima what are you wearing," Jacob called through the door.

"I'm wearing the last gift you bought for your naughty girl."

Jacob opened the door and was naked as the day he was born. His lustful eyes raked over Fatima's body. Naturally, he smirked then moved aside to let her pass him.

"You're my number one girl. You know that right. Answer me, now!"

"Fatima knows she's Master's number one girl. She does her very best to stay in Master's good graces."

Without Jacob telling her what to do, she went to the center of the room and fell to her knees. As soon as she was in position, she opened her mouth wide like a baby bird waiting to be fed.

Jacob growled lowly and stalked toward her. His internal spinal massager swung from side to side before he rammed it down her waiting mouth.

Fatima knew exactly what Jacob wanted. They knew exactly what to say and what to do to each other. She eagerly slurped, sucked, and bobbed on his rock hard length.

Of course, she even took it up a notch as Fatima massaged his tightening sack in her free hands, she knew that Jacob liked it wet, hot, and nasty. He wanted to hear her smacking, humming, and almost gagging on his length.

In no time at all, he found himself on the brink of eruption. Jacob pulled himself out of her mouth and walked over to the white leather sofa he had in his office and sat down.

"Fatima, take off that outfit but leave those heels on!"

Without hesitation, she rose up already removing the lingerie and let it fall to her feet. She stepped out of it and stood there looking at him. He was stroking his member slowly, while he looked at her more than ample portion of breast, hips, and ass.

Fatima licked her lips before her left hand started to fondle her hard rosy pebbles. She moaned as her mind imagined Jacob touching her body. Just when she was about to start massaging her folds his booming voice resounded in the small space.

"Stop! Come over here to your Papi, and let me take care of that."

She staggered forward and he pulled her onto the sofa. Immediately, his fingers plunged inside her wetness as her hand went to his shaft. They furiously worked at each other. Jacob and Fatima locked eyes and to someone on the outside they probably looked like a madly in love couple.

However, this was really the extent of it. Neither of them believed in the traditional notion of relationships. They got along, they cared for each other, they lived together but there were never any declarations of love or long lasting commitment.

"Fuck! Master, please tell me I can cum now! Fatima wants to be a good girl. So, I can't let go till you tell me too!"

Jacob smirked at her as his thumb started rubbing her nub.

"You can cum my pretty flower but you better keep stroking me though."

Fatima tried to keep pumping him but as she went over the edge, she loss her grip on reality and his manhood. Jacob chuckled because he had counted on this happening. In fact, he had the perfect punishment planned.

He leaned over as her body was quaking and took her bouncing nipple into his waiting mouth. Her fingers went into his hair and clawed at his shoulder. Just as she was coming down, Jake slammed his weeping sword into her tight tunnel of love.

"Fuck," he cried out as the combination of her squirting desire, tight core, and screaming his name proved too much for him.

After a few moments, he spilled his seed deep inside her. As soon as he stopped pulsating, he pulled out and went to gather up his clothes. Fatima sat up and watched him strut around his office.

His glorious tan body glowed as the sunlight faded into the horizon. He was almost out the door before he paused and turned to face her. Jacob's semi hard cock was taunting her.

"I almost forgot. I wanted to take you to dinner my lover. You've been such a naughty girl, but Papi forgives you. Even though, I let you cum first and you forgot to keep hold of me," Jake paused as the realization came across her face.

Fatima got up and kneeled down in front of him.

"I apologize," he voice was clear and innocent.

"No worries, just be dressed and in my room in an hour. Wear that red dress I love, with those Black stilettos, no panties, and that sheer lace red and black bra I got you last week."

He helped her to her feet and kissed her lips as his hand roamed over her ass.

"Definitely, no panties," he growled and then left her standing there as he went to have a shower.

_**An hour later...  
><strong>_  
>Fatima slipped into the sexy red dress that was Master's favorite. Of course, she made sure that she also took a shower with his favorite perfumed body wash.<p>

As she looked at herself in the full-length mirror, she smiled. She looked stunning, in a red satin dress, that was mid thigh length. Since it had a halter-top neckline, it naturally accentuated her ample cleavage to perfection.

In addition, Fatima made sure that her undergarments with the exception of not having on panties were up to par. Jacob had recently gifted her, a sheer mesh bra that had convertible straps and happened to be red like her dress.

Since she was told to not wear panties this evening, Fatima opted for a black lacy garter belt with sheer black stockings attached. Once they were in place, she added Jake's favorite shoes to her feet, which were a pair of black patent leather, four-inched, spiked stilettos that drove him insane with lust.

At the very thought of Jake's reaction to her shoe choice Fatima felt a wave of desire for him sweep over her.

After a few deep breaths, she was able to fix her hair into an up-do. That way she could showcase her décolletage, and then Fatima quickly applied her makeup.

Fatima glanced at the clock when she finished. Thankfully, she had exactly five minutes to get to his room. As a result, she picked up her small clutch purse, and sauntered to his room.

The sound of her shoes clicked on the hardwood floors, which probably gave her away before Fatima knocked on the door. Fatima silently hoped Jake would be pleased with her.

Finally, Jacob answered the door a minute later. He too smelled fresh from the shower. As her eyes raked over his muscular body, Fatima sighed. Jacob was dressed to the nines.

He was a remarkable sight in a black, button-up shirt with a leather sport jacket across his broad chest and shoulders. His strong legs were clad in skinny cut black pants.

Fatima loved him dressed all in black because it looked so sexy on him. He seemed to know that too as a smirk appeared on his face that could make any girl swoon.

The dazed expression on her face indicated that Fatima was ready to drop to her knees and serve him right there. Of course, Jacob loved that about her, she always knew what he needed or wanted.

Jacob's smirk turned into a roguish smile as he raked over Fatima's beautiful body dressed to his specifications. She blushed slightly and lowered her eyes, hiding a pleased grin that her Master liked what he saw.

"Come on in Angel," Jake said in a low, commanding tone as he stepped aside.

Fatima walked in the room then stood quietly, while he finished putting on his boots. When he was done, Jacob stood up as he appraised her appearance silently.

Suddenly, he ordered Fatima.

"Turn around. I want to take in all your assets."

Immediately, Fatima turned around in a slow circle. This allowed Jacob plenty of time to bask in her beauty. He slowly, inspected her body.

Then their eyes met. Jacob grinned and then narrowed his eyes as they fell to her crotch area.

"Something is missing! Ah, I know what it is. Papi got you something really special, Angel."

He promptly turned around and picked up something from his bed. Fatima quirked her eyebrows at him because they looked like a pair of sheer black panties. Nothing fancy however, they were far from ordinary.

Hidden inside these precious undergarments was a tiny but powerful bullet vibe. When worn, the vibe would press right on Fatima's hidden jewel. In addition, her new accessory came with a wireless remote.

Of course, the remote was tucked away in Jacob's pant pocket. He smirked as he thought about being able to control not only when it was on or off; but the intensity of the vibration as well.

"Put these on. Then we can go have a wonderful evening," He ordered with the panties extended toward her.

Fatima wasted no time in putting them on. She thanked him for the new gift, but was not aware of the toy hidden inside.

She also knew he enjoyed being creative about it. Since Fatima had lost focus during their earlier session, she was not expecting anything. Now, she really was concerned.

Jacob would punish her that much was certain as he grinned at her. Fatima was just unaware of the time or the place.

_**An hour later...  
><strong>_

Jacob had decided to take Fatima to Antonio's, which was a nice Italian restaurant in the Upper East Side. They were now sitting at a table for two and Fatima was starting to feel a little self-conscious.

His eyes appraised her as if Fatima was a sheep being led to slaughter. They remained silent as the waiter appeared. The waiter inquired about their drink orders as he handed them each a menu.

"Fatima, order our drinks for us. Nothing alcoholic," Jacob stated quietly as he glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Sir," Fatima replied as she turned toward the waiter.

Before she could open her mouth, Fatima simultaneously felt a strong vibration hit her clit. In response, she gasped and snapped her legs shut.

Immediately, her pearl enlarged as her body was flooded with desire. Consequently, Fatima was afraid to open her mouth. She began to blush because Fatima feared that at any moment now she'd moan out loud.

However, Fatima wouldn't dare disobey her beloved Master.

"T-two sweet i-ice teas, no lemon," She gasped out, then closed her mouth.

Fatima desperately didn't want to make a spectacle of herself. The waiter nodded, as he appraised her curiously. Eventually, the waiter left them in order to retrieve their drinks.

As soon as they were alone, they both locked eyes. Fatima gazed at her Master from under her long, luscious eyelashes. The smirk on his face made her realize that this was her punishment.

Therefore, Fatima resolved that she would endure it. After all, Fatima aimed to please him an every area. That was why she was his favorite.

When the waiter returned a few minutes later with their drinks, Jacob turned on the vibe again, causing Fatima to sit straight up and almost let out a loud moan.

Secretly, she hoped the vibe in the panties was water proof because her core was leaking like a running faucet. At the same time, her love button was swollen.

Fatima felt like she was about to explode, but knew she wouldn't be allowed to release. Not until he allowed it.

Jacob smiled wickedly as he watched Fatima squirm all over her chair. It made his member swell, knowing that she was tethering on the edge for him. He left her alone for a while.

However, every time the waiter or any one else stopped by their table; he'd turn on the vibe, teasing her slit relentlessly. Fatima was insane with need.

She'd have given anything for her Master's fingers, mouth, or member. Hell, right now, Fatima would be satisfied with her own fingers.

She'd do anything to douse the fire raging between her legs. Fatima knew her creamy wetness was running down her thighs as a result of Master's assault on her throbbing sex.

"M-master, may I go to the ladies room, please," She asked, timidly.

"Yes, darling. You may go, but be a good girl and don't let me find out you touched yourself," Jacob said in an authoritative tone.

Fatima groaned inwardly, but stood up to leave the table. As she did, Jacob hit her sensitive nub full force with the vibe. The action almost caused Fatima to loose her cool.

Her hand had an iron grip on to the table to keep from losing her balance. While a soft "Fuck," escaped her lips.

"No masturbating," Jacob whispered across the table as a reminder.

She thanked god the restroom wasn't far away as she disappeared inside. Fatima rushed to the sink, so that she could splash cold water on her face. Once, she felt relatively calm; Fatima fixed her makeup and returned to the table.

When she sat down, Jacob took her hand in his and raised it to his lips as if to kiss it. However, this was his way of checking to see if Fatima had obeyed his command and not been in the restroom stroking her kitty.

Jacob's smile indicated that he was certain, that Fatima obeyed him. However, he was so in-tuned with her body that he could smell her arousal wafting toward him.

Finally, they finished their meal. Once the check had been satisfied, the couple exited the building. They quietly walked to the parking garage.

As fate would have it, the parking garage was a ghost town. They took the elevator up to the top level where the car was and stepped off. Jacob had turned on the vibe as soon as they'd stepped out of the restaurant.

In the stillness of the night, you could faintly hear its vibration. Fatima got more then a few curious glances from passersby on the street as she moaned aloud more than once.

However, her moans were music to Jacob's ears. The level on which the car was parked was dark and deserted except for their car. Jacob smirked as he led Fatima toward his vehicle.

When they arrived at the car, Jacob took control of the situation and pushed her against the passenger side door. Instantly, Fatima was pinned between the door and his hot body.

Seconds later, his mouth took hers in a demanding kiss. Fatima moaned and sucked hard on his tongue. She was on the brink of desire, which made it nearly impossible to hold back, now.

"Turn around, Angel. I want you bent over the hood with your dressed hiked up, because I want that pretty ass in the air," He growled against her lips as his hand rubbed over her soaked core.

Meanwhile, Jacob's other hand tweaked her nipple through her dress.

"Fuck, Papi! You drive me crazy! Please let me cum," Fatima cried out as she hiked up her dress and bent over to offer herself to him.

Jacob unzipped and unsnapped his jeans and pulled his long, hard prick out and rubbed the head up and down her soaked slit, which he had exposed by pulling her panties to the side. The vibe was still working her clit as he teased her scorching opening with the taut head.

"Papi! Please, fuck you're Angel! She needs it so much," Fatima cried out, as she tried to grind against him.

Jacob couldn't wait any longer. He was about to shoot all over her ass if he didn't get inside her. He entered her with a strong, hard, swift stroke.

He buried himself balls deep inside her tight, wet walls.

"Fuck," he choked out as he began to pound into her leaking core.

Fatima tightened her walls around him, knowing how much that pleased him. She also arched her back in an effort to let him in deeper. She felt herself about to explode from the combination of the vibe on her nub and her Master's muscle filling her naughty, wet tunnel.

"P-papi! I c-can't...hold back. Please, tell me I can squirt all over you," Fatima cried out on the edge of euphoria.

Jacob pounded her hot passion pit as hard as he could. Before, he could say anything, Jacob found himself starting to erupt. With a loud growl, he spurted deep inside her.

"Fatima, do it now," He cried out.

She moaned long and loud in the darkness of the garage while she drenched his cock with her creamy juices. Jacob kept right on fucking her until they both collapsed on the hood.

"Good girl," He panted against her neck, and then lightly nibbled on it.

"Very good girl."

"Master, I'll do anything for you," Fatima panted out as they both staggered to get into the vehicle.


End file.
